


I Heard it in a Song

by TheManSings



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/pseuds/TheManSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves music, except Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard it in a Song

Mandy loved music, she always had. Mickey didn’t really get it.

He didn’t hate it because honestly he just couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck enough about it. Like when soft cries would start to seep through the crack under Mandy’s door and he would run in body tense prepared for a fight – it _baffled_ him to find that the culprit was almost always a song.

A goddamn fucking song.

 _You don’t get it Mick, it’s the one common denominator in this world._ Her makeup would be smeared ugly and thick down her face. _Everyone loves music_.

Not him.

Ian would always turn on the radio really loud in the store when there weren’t any customers. Some top 40 shit that for some reason made him happy. And always the screams of _turn that shit down_ would leave them bitter and sitting in silence. The snap of Ian’s hips always just a bit harder after that fight and he thinks he felt the burn of true anger.

Mickey wonders if maybe he’s just missed something.

On the day that he left work because he wasn’t gonna _put up with this shit_ Ian watched him walk away. He didn’t look back but he still saw etched into his mind the image of him walking over to the radio and turning it on like it would fix it.

Like it would somehow make Mickey turn back around and apologize and it made him furious because he didn’t see it, but still it’s all that played in his mind. He wondered who was winning the battle.

He swung open the door to his house and screamed because something was strumming. Some opening chord of another pointless waste of 3 minutes clawing at your ears and pretending to be original smothered his skin and –

Maybe he did hate music. Maybe he did care that much.

And _maybe_ that’s why it hit him so hard. Why Mickey found himself curled on his side and clutching his stomach like all of his organs were on fire. Because the disconnect was so jarring and so violent that he wished he could just cry.

The song kept going and it was funny because the entire experience both destroyed and solidified all he’d always thought.

That music was painful. And _how_ could a combination of sounds and words make him want to die and convulse but also he needed to keep listening. The world was full of fucking masochists if this was what they’d been considering a good feeling.

When he was finally privy to the fucking secret behind how his sister and Ian felt and why they hated his opposition so much, he wished he’d never understood.

It was sickening – it hurt – he wanted to start it again and keep listening until his ears bled.

Ian was sitting behind the counter with his arms crossed listening to something, some _bad_ song.

Mickey walked over and turned it off. The silence now seemed offensive because something was still thrumming a tune inside his veins but Ian merely stared. He gathered his breath feeling it rattle inside of him and turned to grab a beer. He wasn’t above apologizing, its just most people never heard it when he did.

But Ian was never just _most people_ and when Mickey leaned against the counter looking everywhere but at his eyes mumbling about _something he wanted him to hear_ , Ian stayed silent.

He stayed silent while he got up to lock the door and he stayed silent while letting Mickey know that his apology was accepted.


End file.
